


my happy little pill

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, based off milax from backstage, bc im trash for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: Lucas has a kidney disease, no one else knows (well except for Maya).





	

**Author's Note:**

> kind of based off miles and jax in backstage episode 7 they're in love mkay
> 
> all you gotta know is that lucas has a kidney disease, maya found out but no one else knows and lucas doesn't know she knows
> 
> (also this is copy/pasted from wattpad so the formatting might be weird sorry)

"Hey Maya" Lucas smiled sweetly, approaching her at her locker.

"Why are you talking like that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Like what? Can't a friend just be kind to a friend?"

"Nope, what do you want?" her voice sounded disinterested.

"Must I always want something?" he spoke over-dramatically.

She raised her eyebrows at him, shutting her locker.

"Yeah okay. There's a cross country race coming up and I need your help to train for it"

"But I'm terrible at sports, my short stack legs can barely even walk as fast as you"

"Pleeeease just help me"

Maya opened her mouth to say no but she stopped herself.

What kind of jerk says no to their sick friend?

"Fine" she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

A grin appeared on Lucas's face and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he slightly shook her before putting her down, making Maya squeal with laughter.

"Meet me on the field at 3.15" he said, instantly becoming calm, and turning to walk away.

Maya sighed.

She wanted Lucas to do his best in everything and compete in the race to make him happy, but she couldn't help but worry that he would get hurt or that his body wouldn't be able to keep up.

* * *

"So how'd you do on the quiz?" Lucas asked Riley once she sat down at the lunch table with the rest of their friends.

"I got a D" she replied, a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"How's that possible Honey, you studied all week" Maya pouted at her best friend.

"I don't know, I stink at math I guess"

"Don't worry, I'll tutor you tonight" Lucas told her in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks" she tried to smile at him, but she felt kind of really shit after getting her third bad grade in a row.

"Wait you're going to train for a cross country and tutor Riley? Are you sure you're going to have enough energy for that?" Maya asked, making the rest of the group, including Lucas, send confused looks her way.

She instantly regretted it, remembering that no one else knew she knew about his illness.

"Not everyone needs ten hours of beauty sleep like you sleeping beauty" he chuckled and then focused his attention back on his food.

I can't help but always worry about you.

* * *

"So what do you do to train for these things?" Maya asked, walking up to Lucas who was already waiting on the field.

"Just run a few laps, helps keep the stamina up" he said and she nodded.

"By a few laps, how many do you mean?"

"4, that's only 1.6 k"

"Only?" she whined, the laziness kicking in.

"That's not even half of the race" he told her, making her eyes widen.

"Suck it up princess. Just run these laps and I'll buy you ice cream mkay?"

"Fine" she grumbled.

"Okay, so come on!" he shouted right in her ear before running off.

She groaned before running next to him, trying to keep up with his big-people-legs pace.

"How do you run this much and not die" she panted after they had finished their laps.

"That's why we practice" he said, booping her nose.

As much as he tried to hide it, Maya could tell he was tired as well.

"Anyways, I believe I promised you ice cream"

"But I'm too tired to move" she whined, collapsing onto the grass.

"I'll carry you then" he held out his hand to help her up.

"Fine" she mumbled, jumping onto his back.

"Do you know how many people are doing the race?" Maya asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"I'm not sure, but a few years ago there were a lot of people"

"A few years ago? Why not last year?" she asked.

"My mom pulled me out of school for a doctors appointment that day" he said casually, but making Maya's mind race.

Idiot, why would you ask that?

"Oh"

They went on in silence for a while until in the middle of the sidewalk, Lucas halted to a stop.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, letting her concern slip out.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" Lucas said as convincingly as he could, before standing up straighter and continuing to walk.

Maya bit her lip, knowing he wasn't okay.

"Wait" she spoke loudly, making Lucas stop again.

She jumped down from his back, not wanting to cause him anymore pain.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, confused.

"My legs were getting numb" she lied, fiddling with her fingers.

"Okay" he said, continuing to walk.

The rest of the way there, Maya tried to look for any more signs that Lucas was in pain.

She knew no matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't ask for help from anyone, except maybe from his mother.

* * *

"Come on, a few more laps!" Lucas shouted to Maya who was struggling to keep up.

The second day of training seemed to be a lot harder for the short blonde.

She then stopped running and just watched Lucas run around the field.

She noticed the way he squeezed his eyes shut for short moments when he thought she wasn't looking, and the way he held his side as he ran.

He isn't okay.

"Lucas" she grabbed a hold of his shoulders when he came running past her again.

He clutched onto his side and panted, looking at the ground.

"You need to stop" she told him, concern laced in her voice, making him look up at her in confusion.

"Why? I really want to win this race and I need to train to do well"

"But I don't think working this much is too for your body, especially in your condition" she blurted out, making Lucas's eyes widen.

"N-not condition, in your um..." Maya tried to save herself but failed.

"You know?" Lucas asked, is voice filled with anger.

Maya only stayed quiet, her eye focused on the ground.

"How do you know?" he asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Um... I kinda put it together" she said nervously, raising her head to meets his gaze.

"So all this time, you've just been my friend out of pity" he spat out that word as if it was poison.

Maya stared into his eyes for a while before averting her eyes back to the ground.

"Just get out" he mumbled in annoyance, turning away from her slightly.

"Wait just let me explain it's-" she tried to reason with him but he interrupted her.

"Get. Out" he said, his jaw clenching.

Maya was kind of scared from the amount of anger in his voice, but not wanting to make him anymore mad, she took off from the field and went back into the building and to the art room.

"Ugh"

She turned back around and saw Lucas kicking a patch of grass from the ground.

She sighed and continued walking.

This is all my fault.

* * *

As Maya took her usual route home after a few hours of painting, she just so happened to pass Lucas's house.

She peeked into his bedroom window and noticed him doing sit ups, sweat pouring down his face.

Quickly, she climbed in and he turned his head to see her.

He continued doing what he was doing and Maya bit her lip, knowing how angry he was at her.

"How long have you been exercising?" she asked loudly, trying to compete with the music he was playing through his speakers.

It was obvious Lucas had heard her question, but continued to ignore her anyway.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me now but I'm really concerned. What are you trying to prove?!" she shouted.

It's like talking to a damn brick wall.

He lay still for a moment before getting up and wiping himself off with a towel.

"Just back off, Maya" he spoke, his voice quiet but serious.

"Have you eaten? Did you even go to tutor Riley?"

He looked up at her, his eyes telling her that he hasn't.

"I'm not just a pity friend okay! I care about you and I want you to be okay!"

He looked at her, still not saying anything.

"Please just talk to me. I'm worried about you!" she cried out.

"I need a best friend like you to help me around here. To make this crazy place seem less crazy. I need you"

Her voice was quiet towards the end and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You know what I need? I need you to leave me alone" he said, laying down on the ground and starting to do more sit ups.

"Cause when I look at you now all I see is my illness"

Maya bit her lip, not wanting to let any tears out.

"If you don't get that, you're not the person I thought you were" he stopped to look at her for a moment before continuing on.

"Lucas please, just listen to me! Lucas please!"

Maya continued to call out to him but he payed no attention to her.

"Lucas please, I'm so sorry!"

Tears started to fall down Maya's face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, before climbing back out of his window and walking home.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Riley asked, approaching Lucas who was in the school gym, once again training.

"You promised to tutor me and I really needed your help. And I called and texted you so many times but you never answered"

"Maya and I were... training and we lost track of time"

His voice sounded kind of annoyed, but more like he didn't care.

"What's with you lately?" Riley asked, getting annoyed herself.

He said nothing and didn't make eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, feeling concerned.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine! I'm great! So why don't you and Maya and everyone else just back off?!" he raised his voice, making Riley feel slightly uncomfortable.

They had all heard about his anger issues, but this was something different.

Riley stood there, shocked and trying to process what was happening.

Lucas, however, started to feel light-headed.

He felt his knees giving in and leaned against the wall to keep balanced.

"Lucas?" Riley asked softly, coming closer to him.

He fell down to his knees, white spots clouding his vision.

"Lucas! Lucas what can I do?" she panicked, trying to grab onto his arm and shoulder.

"Get Maya" he groaned out, before falling unconscious.

"Lucas!" she cried out in shock.

Riley looked down at him, wondering what the hell had just happened, but then quickly took off and ran through the school to find her best friend.

* * *

"Lucas" Maya whispered, slightly shaking him.

"Lucas" she whispered again, seeing his eyes open.

He noticed that Maya had straddled his waist, and suddenly felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"That was really scary. What just happened?" Riley asked, making Maya remember she was still there, and climbed off of Lucas.

She helped Lucas sit up, as Riley paced around anxiously.

"I'm gonna call 911" she reached for her phone but Maya stopped her.

"It's okay, he's fine. It was just low blood sugar" Maya assured her, placing her hand on Lucas's shoulder, and Riley nodded.

"I told you to eat and to stop exercising as much and-" Maya started but she was interrupted by Lucas.

"Maya, it's okay" he told her calmly.

"I wanna start telling the truth"

Maya took her hand from his shoulder and looked up at Riley who was more confused than ever.

He slowly stood up and faced the brunette.

"I'm sick" he told her, making Riley's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I have a kidney thing, a disease, and the medication has some.. pretty brutal side affects"

Riley was shocked, and didn't know what to say.

"A-are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm on a transplant list so there's nothing to worry about" he told her, but placed his hand on Maya's arm to assure her.

The three of them stood in silence before Riley said she was going to leave the two of them alone.

Lucas slid down the wall and Maya followed his actions.

"You all good?" she asked quietly.

"Just a little shaken" he replied honestly.

"How about us? Are we all good?"

"Of course we are. I need you too"

Maya smiled and lay her head down on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her smiled back to her, though she couldn't see it.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her face heat up.

"Thanks for worrying about me"


End file.
